


Painting with words

by Cumberbatchheylovehim



Category: Doctor Who, Matt Smith - Fandom
Genre: F/F, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumberbatchheylovehim/pseuds/Cumberbatchheylovehim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew also known as Matt or Matty in his professional life is an artist, well paid painter who loves drawing and painting. He does it with passion but lately he has been out of inspiration, left out alone he transferees his depressive thoughts on canvas. Not until he meets his new muse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How it all began

It was Friday not much to do, I was looking forward to leave out the blank walls of the office, rest my eyes from the computer screen and do some miles of walking around the foggy streets on London. Luckily my best friend’s plans included walking quite long miles in high heels and I couldn’t be happier that we were actually spending our night in ‘tracing art’ in the London gallery. Some kind of an artist was making a promotion of his masterpieces. I still don’t know how she got the invitations since she doesn’t know neither the artist nor someone close to him. Anyway I wasn’t really bothering my head with that subject nor I bothered her with questions. I decided to wear something casual, medium sized 20s black dress, it looked rather ordinary no pattern no decorations that’s why I placed my expensive pearl necklace, short heel shoes and gathered my hair in a bun leaving my bangs to fall aside my forehead. Satisfied with my clothing I fixed my make up, applied bloody red lipstick and sprayed some perfume then taking my bag I went out. I could hear my friend’s car horn even while I was going trough the stairs in my flat and nervously looked for the key.  
“Come on, move your lazy bum!”-her high pitched voice reminded me that we were awfully late to hear the painter’s speech find out what the paintings meant. Judging from those two exposed on the prospect I could tell that the rest were even more confusing, some kind of an abstract technique and depressive subject that didn’t tell anything but accrued colors one by one. Even if I was an artistic girl I loved art I loved unusual subjects in art and theater but sometimes even I couldn’t tease apart the riddles those artists put up.  
“I’m coming”-I spoke in my defense entering the old cabriolet she owned longer than old cars possibly stay ‘alive’. I loved her car, even thought I preferred old mustangs I couldn’t afford it nor I knew how to charge it and drive it. So I usual took her as my ’personal driver’.  
“We’re already late. We won’t know what those bloody paintings mean. I don’t want to stare like a coat in a multicolored door”-she angrily spoke while twirling the key in her already turned on engine and driving away from my block of flats. I couldn’t hold my giggles on her statement.  
“We will even after they explain it. The paintings are multicolored if you see on one way”-I said matter-of-factly. She rolled her eyes then narrowed her look at me before bursting into laughter.  
“Can’t you put the roof over us, I’m freezing”-I spoke scooting my coat closer towards my bare shoulders.  
“Ugh I forgot. In that rush I couldn’t remember anything”-she spoke pressing the button then letting go of the old, white leather steering wheel and taking out her red lipstick. I furrowed my eye brows in confusion.  
“Take over”-she ordered applying the pink lipstick and starring at her plumy lips in the car mirror. I did as she said even thought like I noted I didn’t know how to drive. Apparently the lipstick wasn’t the only thing she forgot to put on herself. She took out the diamond ear rings and placed them while I still managed the steering wheel trough the on my luck straight and empty street.  
“Are you finally done, I don’t think the street will be empty for longer”-I warned her rather afraid that a car could pass by and I could lose control under the wheel bumping right into it or into some kind of a balance beam.  
“I am… don’t panic”-she spoke taking the bobby pin away from under her tightly gripped teeth and placing it into her dark brown hair. After that she grasped the steering wheel and I could finally sigh relieved that I was free from the ‘driving duty’. Driving just scared me. Later on, ten minutes had passed, me and Genevieve finally arrived in front of the fulfilled gallery. Slamming both of the doors hardly we both directed our loudly clinking heels towards the entrance, taking some of the people’s who carefully listened to both of the men standing ahead talk attention on us. I always felt awkward whenever I arrived late on occasions like that because just like then everybody would send you judging looks that you dared to come late and miss half of the being. I couldn’t say that Genevieve felt different that’s why she motioned that we should stand in the corner, carful not producing any kind of sounds.  
The older man was still talking after we calmed and finally focused ourselves on the thing he informed everyone about. I couldn’t see their faces since the crowd was visibly big so I needed to get satisfied by listening to his voice.  
“What is this idiot talking about?”-Genevieve’s voice appeared trough the loud and deep blabbing which was coming from the man surrounded by everyone. I struggled.  
“ _The subject is Interactive love not interactive pain_ ”-she said matter-of-factually. I chuckled seeing that she wasn’t planning to make an exception even when we were attending a glamorous occasion. We both loved correcting grammar or any kind of voice mistakes that we’d hear so she was playing her role well.  
“I’d stop with talking and leave the artist to say something for himself and his masterpieces”-the man finally decided to retire himself from the rather boring and tiring speech causing me to grimace him.  
“Finally”-I whispered.


	2. Just a peek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adeline finally sees Matt

The applause erupted and even thought I totally missed half of his annoying speech I had to get along with the clapping. After the applause dimmed I heard a loud throat clearing before a rather soft and velvety hoarse kind of a manly voice turned to all of us and began into a really mesmerizing tone to get into every sort of a detail and pattern that inspired him to paint all of the paintings. I noticed that when we came inside half of the people where silently chatting in dimmed tones but now that this man talked nobody dared to utter a word because it would be such a pity situation if anyone missed a tone of his melodic voice. I got intrigued a lot and I had to see how he looked like. So I rose on tiptoes, putting my head in those tiny spaces between the people who blocked my view. Finally after gaining few angry looks I managed to take a small peek of the man’s face and figure. He was tall in his late twenties or perhaps 30 years old, dressed in a black blazer jacket, wearing a white t shirt without any kind of a tie or a bowtie, jeans on his legs, converse on his feet his fashion sense fully confused me. I could swear that part of his jeans was covered in red paint or my look just fooled me I couldn’t quite tell since I couldn’t see well. He looked really skinny but yet his chest was masculine and well built, his arms were long and his fingers long. His chin was long, his eyes tucked up and he looked as if he didn’t have eye brows but all of those face lines suited him really well and made him look attractive even thought I couldn’t decide why. His lips were well curved and lined, not too plumy nor too straight. He looked absolute beautiful. Not managing to keep the suffocating place that I finally found I went backwards feeling totally fed up and breathless. “Where did you go off like that?”-Genevieve looked as if she couldn’t wait to question me. I let out a long sigh and grabbed one of the offered champagne and wine glasses drinking it whole. “I went to see the artist”-I simply answered. Genevieve smiled widely. “And?” “And nothing he’s nice…”-I spoke cutting off all of her urges to ask more and more. Huffing loudly she grabbed a glass also and drank if. The man finally stopped with talking and we all clapped loudly. After that the ‘occupied’ floor began to clear out, everyone walked around the gallery in order to paste their looks on the precious paintings. I and Genevieve did the same starting from the first one. Neon colors added one by one without any order in a crazily attractive way, would glow even in the dark. “What is this one called?”-I questioned. “Dancing”-Genevieve answered twisting her face in confusion. I laughed at her way of getting art and artistic elements. I never knew why she cherished going in galleries when she didn’t understand the passion the artists put into their objects or paintings. “How did you get these tickets anyway?”-I questioned after I ‘measured’ one rather snobby couple passing near us, dressed into a branded clothes making me feel actually bad since my dress was an Armani imitation bought in an ordinary unbranded shop. I could casually say that I didn’t belong between those people, but I was confused seeing how legit the artist looked and how all of the guests did. It was nearly funny. Like he was the big freak between these abnormally snobby and rich people who came to watch his paintings and pay for some. “One of my client’s accidentally forgot about them on the table and I didn’t feel in the mood to report it so I stayed quiet and snatched them”-she answered. I furrowed my eye brows at her holding my rather loud laughter. “That is called stealing, Genevieve”-I said matter-of-factually. She huffed taking a sip of her wine. “Nobody heard, nobody saw. So it’s not. And the man didn’t look like he was looking forward to coming here, if he did he would come back and ask”-she defended herself. I nodded walking over to the other painting. “And what is this one?”-I questioned starring at a girl’s face painted in pink color, her hair decorated with flowers and pasted around the whole canvas painted in yellow and green. The woman’s face looked beautiful but somehow unfinished. “Glance”-she answered. “You know why I snatched those tickets?”-she added fast blocking my view from the painting. I struggled. “Because I want to get someone rich. I’m tired of being single”-she confessed fast. I raised my eye brow smirking. “You serious?” “Yes, fully! I want to find someone because I know that I am totally done with sleeping alone every single night and waking up without anyone’s melodic voice saying good morning”-she spoke rather distressed and I could sense that she was telling the truth. “I’m single too, do you see me complain?”-I questioned her trying to look trough her since I wanted to continue looking at the painting. It was so beautiful and so mystical… “Whatever but I say that you should open your eyes and trace for a pray. We’re in our late 30s for god’s sake Adeline—“-she stopped when she saw me scoffing arrogantly. “You mean you are… I’m 27”-I spoke tracing my eyes on the painting again. She rolled her eyes. “Yes of course whatever, but really. I can’t spend another Valentine’s Day alone nor Christmas and New Year. I’m totally going in”-she spoke looking around the people who were slowly walking around the photographs. I laughed before taking a sip of my drink. “You’re just crazy.”-I spoke finally convincing myself to pass on another painting. “I’m not, I just want to be cuddled, kissed, embraced, loved, satisfied. I’m a woman I have my own needs”-she spoke furrowing her eye brows at the next painting which consumed only one horizontal line with a neon yellow. “Fulfilled thoughts? What is fulfilled by this?”-she angrily spoke yanking the glass into her long hand. I rolled my eyes laughing. We walked over further noticing another yet simple painting with neon colors. Looks like this artist loved neon colors a lot. Thinking of him I wished I could see him again so I looked around the gallery hoping that he was into a deep conversation so he couldn’t catch me starring. He was nowhere to be found. “You know what, I give up. I’m going to look for my future spouse”-Genevieve spoke handing me the glass. “I’ll stay here and admire these wonderful paintings”-I informed her. Huffing she walked away into unknown direction leaving me alone. The paintings weren’t annoying according to me, they were quite interesting, it was visible that I liked the painted girl more than any other painting of his because I came back to her few times before I continued observing the rest.

*.*

He walked, secretly over the gallery filled with his paintings on the walls. He hid couple of times when he noticed that there was a danger of exposing. After she turned on his painting again, he walked further observing how the girl began to laugh after her friend said something. According to him she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. It was true he was looking for an inspiration, all of his paintings were rubbish because he did them without an inspiration no matter how possible that was, it was plain when his mind just wanted to explode. He wanted to feel that well known warmth inside of his chest and go crazy twisting every single item into his house like he did when he met Gisele. This girl wasn’t nothing alike Gisele. This girl had something hidden inside of her. He wished to twist everything at that moment but deprived himself from ruining his own exhibition.

“Matt, I have someone very important I want you to meet”-his agent spoke walking over to him.

“Not now Marissa”-he spoke softly placing his palm over her mouth nearly wiping away her fresh red lipstick. The woman felt rather distressed seeing how uninterested Matt was so she followed his slow steps with furious and fast ones.

“Why? What is going on?”-she nagged. Matt didn’t answer he just starred at Adeline wide eyed and smile stretched. Marissa didn’t need long time to understand his behavior and recognize his look of amazement and madness. It meant disaster, it meant another girl and it meant another breaking and violently painting when they would go back into the house.

“Oh no no no, don’t tell me you saw another woman”-she said taking a hold of her forehead. Matt finally faced her.

“She is not any woman. Behave yourself Marissa. She’s my new muse”-he answered happily and jumped towards another painting following the girl and her friend. Marissa frowned.

“No, just no! We don’t need another Gisele!”-she angrily rebuked her client and great friend.

“Merlin!”-Matt yelled out. The man didn’t need to hear him yell twice he arrived at once petrifying his shoes over the polished floor next to his master.

“Yes, sir?”

“Take that painting, wrap it and give it to that girl. Immediately”-Matt ordered pointing towards the painting Adeline desired so much with a tone full of excitement. Marissa opened her jaw in shock.

“Yes sir”-the older man said and without any further questions he walked away fast.

“No, just no”-Marissa yelled causing few people to turn around. Matt didn’t care he continued to stare at the girl from a darkened angle like a rapist.

“You can’t do that!”

Breaking his stare Matt looked over at his agent, twisting his beautiful face into an angry face expression.

“My paintings I can do whatever I bloody want”-he spoke rather angry and walked away leaving Marissa totally baffled and confused.

 


	3. Seeing you

“Excuse me Ms.”-Merlin approached the girl with fast steps careful not to drop the heavy and long paining wrapped into his hands. She turned around pasting her eyes on the man she earlier saw speaking and on the thing into his hands.

“Yes?”-she questioned politely.

“This painting is for you”-he spoke hardly into a tough British accent. Adeline furrowed her eye brows like she had just misheard something.

“Excuse me? I didn’t order it…”-she assured him turning her whole body towards the man and facing him.

“It’s a gift”-he cut her off and stretched out his hands careful passing the heavy painting into her own. Adeline still confused accepted the big object nearly stumbling on the floor by the weight of it.

“By whom?”-she didn’t hesitate to ask.

“The artist”-the man gave her a short answer again adding a full teeth smile. Adeline was visibly surprised and secretly pleased that she didn’t pass by unnoticed. He actually saw her even in the crowd. A great prove that if someone is enchanted by you the only thing they will see even in a crowded room is you. She was happy that for the first time she didn’t have to ‘work’ in order to get noticed. It was nice for a change.

“Can I see him?”-she questioned adding a satisfied smile over he face. The elder man nodded and motioned to her to follow him. Adeline, despite the heavy burden in her hands, walked after the man struggling to keep the balance of her heels. It looked like he wasn’t really noticing that she had trouble carrying the painting by herself. As they were approaching one lonely corner Adeline noticed a tall silhouette talking with a small group of people. It was him, the artist. She could feel the blush creep over her face as she suddenly felt shy and unable to speak.

“Mr. Smith…Mr.…I’m sorry to interrupt but—“-the man spoke into a dimmed tone but before he could finish Matt looked over to Adeline, face expression full of excitement and joy that she decided to visit him and not ignore him. He pushed Merlin backwards and walked over to Adeline not removing his blue-green eyes away from her slim and well built figure, to her flawless and beautiful face the well sharpened bows forming her red plumy lips. Adeline could feel her heartbeat going faster and faster than it usually did and her palms were slowly filling out with goose bums, she was fearing that she might let go of the painting soon because of how overly excided she felt.

“There wasn’t any special reason you needed to give this to me, sir”-she spoke before he could utter a word. Matt’s jaw muscles stretched forming a smile.

“I think that there is”-he spoke softly making her smile shyly and blush even more.

“What is it, if I may know?”-she questioned eager to find out what that unknown reason was for that stranger to give her something valuable like the painting.

“I don’t need to tell it now…Perhaps later when we’ll develop a friendlier relationship”-he spoke more directly curling the words trough his lips like a velvet. Adeline was rather impressed on how polite and sophisticated he sounded nor like someone who would probably go straight to the point that they wanted her in their bed.

“I bet that this painting of yours costs millions I can’t just take it without paying”-she spoke not removing her eyes away from his face. He smiled.

“It’s yours now, you don’t need to pay anything”-he spoke. Adeline chuckled softly narrowing her eyes towards the floor and nearly letting go of the painting. Matt drifted grasping it but also taking hold of her hand. They faced each other again.

“Are you always doing this? Giving away your paintings like they’re sweets?”-Adeline questioned, dazzled by the color of his eyes and by the fact how perfect his face looked from a closer glance. Matt laughed taking the painting away into her hands.

“No, but I do it for someone who deserves it”-he spoke calling out Merlin with his hand. The man came immediately and Matt tossed the painting into his hands angrily then sent him a dirty glare because he had let a lady to carry something heavy like that.

“How can you know that I do?”-Adeline nagged with her questions. Matt half smiled pleased that Adeline wasn’t like most of the girls he met, accepting the painting at once and dragging him in bed fast.

“Something tells me that you do”-he answered.

“Well there has to be something I can do in return”-she said fast. Matt smiled mischievously.

“Give me your number and full name. We’ll be on good”-he joked crossing his arms. Adeline smiled taking out a paper from her bag and writing down her number with a pen.

“Adeline Hopkins.”-she spoke handing him the paper. Matt smiled by the sound of her name.

“Matt Smith.”

He could feel it. He knew that Adeline wasn’t going to be a senseless adventure like half of his feminine companions he had in past. She wasn’t planning to leave with him nor to take him home and make passionate love to him. She was planning to ‘torture’ him until she would see that he was trust worthy. He’d be in the friend zone for longer than he ever was but for the first time he was happy about that.

“Well then, Matt, I hope that we’ll see each other again. Until then you have my number and I have your painting.”-Adeline sweetly said causing Matt to giggle like a small school girl.

“I can assure you that I’ll do everything to arrange us another meeting”-he spoke taking her hand and kissing it. Adeline smiled even wider biting a small part of her upper lip.

“Thank you for the painting”

“It was my pleasure”-Matt answered. “Merlin help the lady take over her painting”-he strictly added glancing over at his servant. The man nodded fast.

“See you”-Adeline spoke softly turning around.

“Definitely”-Matt added after her as she sent him a small glance before walking away. He knew one: He never felt that happy nor that satisfied that he gained a simple attention of a woman. He did that all of the time for Adeline was somehow special for him even thought he didn’t know her well at all he was sure that he wanted to spend more and more time with her.

Breathless, Adeline followed Merlin out of the gallery. The weather was even worse than before so she secured her coat closer towards her petite body. Her friend’s old cabriolet was gone so she assumed that Genevieve had found the prey she wanted to find and left home to have some long wanted ‘action’. Chuckling to herself she stopped a taxi cab allowing Merlin to carefully place the painting on the backseat.

“Have a nice night. Ms”-he spoke politely smiling. Adeline smiled back.

“You too sir”-she answered as he closed the door for her and the cab drove away. Looking trough the window, at the foggy streets of London she couldn’t wash away the smile from her face nor Matt’s beautiful face away from her thoughts. One was sure: They were both going to pass a sleepless night.

Her phone buzzed.

‘Sweet dreams! Make sure you memorize my number in you contact list. Matt’

Smiling she typed back a good night greeting and did just what he told her. She memorized his number into her phone even thought she was sure that none of that was actually happening. Person as perfect as Matt couldn’t get interested in her like that. People as beautiful as him don’t usually do that.

After she paid the cabbie helped her take the painting out then he drove away. Adeline entered her flat and the first thing she did was viciously ripping the paper away from the frame revealing the well known beautiful face of the girl she starred at. It was the painting that she desired to have because it looked truly perfect and well made she just fell for it. Joy filling her eyes she nearly broke half of the frame. Carefully she walked over carrying it in order to find a free spot to hang it. She was truly careful holding the framed canvas into her long hands, careful like she was holding a baby. Finally she found a free place on the wall above the sofa in her living room. Climbing over the soft cushions and penetrating the fabric with her high heels she placed the painting over the nail. Coming down she starred at the painting spreading her smile widely.

“Precious”-her lips curled softly producing the sweet dimmed sound. After that she walked inside of her bed room removing the heels and the dress away. Taking a pleasant shower she tried to release the stress she felt pass the beautiful things that happened and soothe her frozen muscles.

Laying down over her soft bed she closed her eyes smiling widely. It was all too good to be true.


	4. Darling to me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fr3pDLrZT-4

The pale sun slowly crept trough the curtains into the small room. Adeline, as much as she didn’t want to open her eyes, she had to because it would be a waste if she traced a sunny day like that. It was nice not hearing the irritating alarm clock buzzing under hear head. Stretching her long hands she placed both of her feet into the warm and cozy white slippers then she walked over to the bathroom. There she did her usual morning routine applied some make up then put on some sweats and trainers. As a breakfast she took one big apple and went out from her bed. Every Sunday she would run around the parks and recreate herself in order to keep her life healthier and her body fitter. It seemed like she nearly forgot about everything that happened last night. When the memories came flying back into her head she snapped taking out her phone. The blue lighting on the top of her android blinked notifying her that someone had called her or sent her a text.

*.*

‘Good Morning, slept well? Matt x’

I widened my eyes baffled. He actually wrote me again? I thought that everything was a dream but, the painting, the text…it was real, I met Matt and he was actually interested in me. How could I capture his attention on that way? It wasn’t usual for me… I snapped when I saw that he sent another message.

‘You didn’t forget about me didn’t you? Matt’

I could feel my cheeks flushing in all shades of red and suddenly my hands began to shake. I was rushing to write back but I kept missing the keys of my android keyboard.

‘How can I? I slept really well what about you?’ and sent it. I was pacing across the room while hitting the phone from my chin slowly waiting for his reply. I didn’t know but he made my heart race louder than it should, made my palms go wet and my smile grow wider. And it’s been only 24 hours since we know each other. It wasn’t a full day and I already felt like he was that friend I fancied for long and I was waiting for the right moment to tell him about my love. When he texted back I nearly stumbled and let go of my phone.

‘I’m absolutely happy about that. Could we see each other? If you’re free of course’

I didn’t know what to write back. Throwing a small glance towards my clothes I huffed because I didn’t wear anything decant and I had to run trough the house in order to find the right combination. Before I could reply my phone rang. Happily, seeing,  that it was him I clicked answer.

“And?”-he questioned before I could say hello. He seemed like a really impatient type.

“I was going to jog—“

“Excellent! Which park?”-he interrupted me again. As much as I hated when people interrupted me, it went on my nerves massively and I always wanted to kick the misery out of the person who did it I somehow couldn’t get mad at Matt. Not just because we just met and I tried to be awfully polite, it was because of something else that I was not quite familiar with. Instead of yelling at him for interrupting me which I wasn’t going to do at all, I laughed softly. It seemed more like he was eager to meet me again. That was another factor that confused me when it came to his behavior.

“Hyde Park”-I answered after I settled my nervous giggles.

“I’m on my way”-he said as I could sense his smile trough the phone. Before I could manage to utter anything again the line had died. I couldn’t pass without laughing. The man was comical with everything he did, he just behaved like a big baby from what I managed to notice these pass few seconds we’ve talked.

I walked out of my flat making sure I looked sexy and settled, I actually sprayed some perfume even thought I was totally positive that that’s not what people do when they go for a jog.

“Good Morning Mr. Watson”-I greeted my neighbor who was throwing his rubbish in the rubbish bins.

“Good Morning, Adeline”-he greeted back smiling. Running few miles away from my house I actually raised my arm pit to sniff if I smelled funny. I surely didn’t want to smell like something had died on me since the sweat pants were quite old and used, they smelled terrible.  The real flaw of being a busy woman, I had actually forgotten to wash them it’s not like someone fancies to smell my jogging pants. Biting my lips in agony I turned back running, I nearly crushed the door flashing inside of my flat like a lighting bolt. Taking out almost every single sweat pants and shirts I owned then sniffing them I found a pair which was unused so feeling totally celestial and happy I threw those that I wore somewhere put the new on and rushed out again locking the flat checking the time on my wrist. I was late.  Mr. Watson stared at me confused but flashing another smile towards him I ran away and into the closest station because I was totally late and Hyde Park wasn’t truly close towards where I lived. We nearly knew each other and I already kept him waiting. That’s why I dialed his number while I was still in the tube.

“Hello”-his happy voice sang from the other line. I smiled.

“I’m so sorry that I’m late, I’m on my way I promise”-I spoke fast but stopped my tracks when I heard his laughter.

“Please take your time, you’re a lady”-his sweet voice spoke in return. My jaw muscles stretched into a smile. The tube finally stopped on the wanted station so I prepared to get out.

“Thanks I thought you’re mad”-I said zipping up my zipper higher since the wind was blowing hardly.

“How can I?”-his voice sounded clearer like he wasn’t speaking to me trough the phone. Confused I turned around and I saw him standing dressed in sweats and wearing sunglasses. I felt myself blushing as I awkwardly placed my phone into my pocket and walked towards him with slow steps. He flashed his attractive smile taking his glasses off.


	5. Chemistry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UCToKMzu060

“Hello again”-he leaned in to hug me and I was actually surprised but managed to hug back.

“In deed”-was the only thing I managed to say since I was speechless. After that we slowly headed towards the leafy path.

“So…”-he spoke as we both began to jog slowly. The wind wasn’t giving up from messing my strawberry-blonde hair and I hated the fact that I actually left it released. So I picked the extra hair elastic I carried with me in the pocket and I began to gather my hair while struggling and flashing him an innocent look of confusion.

“Get to know each other better?”-he questioned half smiling. I nodded after I was done with putting my awfully annoying hair into a pony tail.

 

*.*

Matt and Adeline talked the whole way trough the park. They told each other the truth worthy facts they thought were necessary to be known. Matt revealed more than he usually did while he was talking with a girl but his intuition told him that Adeline wasn’t the wrong type who wanted to use his money and him mostly for sex, he didn’t stop himself from blabbing out loud some things that weren't quite needed to be known, but of course he skipped the fact that he changed his girl companions quite often, fell in love fast and dropped it even faster, being romantic but when he crosses and decides to end the fling he would without hesitating. Adeline decided to drop the fact that she had been nearly left in front of the altar and since then she never believed anyone nor had a long termed relationship. Both of them thought that those facts weren’t important so they decided to stay quiet about it.

They did almost 5 rounds without noticing that they kept running in circles. Talking with Adeline, Matt felt like he found his girl version, the person he wanted to meet since he was a teenager, the person he desired to have close and talk with when he felt alone which was quite often after his parents divorced, the person he needed when he was 15 and when he wanted to have someone who would cherish his opinion about art and his passion about painting. Adeline was thrilled by the fact how enchanting Matt was and how passionate he felt about art. She truly felt annoyed by all her friends who hated art and theater so she never felt free and released to talk about artistic topics and things like that, people she hung out with were plain and they liked ‘obvious’ stuff like gossiping and spending nights with different men.

Later on they found each other crashing over a small café near Hyde Park talking about Shakespeare and abstract art within hot tea and biscuits. The time was passing awfully fast, Matt forgot that he had a meeting with his agent and few other people who wanted to buy his paintings.

“…And I was when I told him: I’m out Charlotte, I can’t stand this inartistic, intoxicated with stupidity and lonely gap of yours. I was awfully drunk and his name wasn’t even Charlotte that was a girl’s name, a girl that I snogged before so I just used it from fun.  I was such a prat back then”-Matt exclaimed adding a dimmed laugh before taking a sip of his tea with milk. Adeline laughed louder than him, like she usually laughed, reminding herself that she needed to stay grounded, she wasn’t with her friends she didn’t want Matt to think that she laughed like a pig. Actually Matt thought that her laughter was the best one he had ever heard.

After they finally stopped with laughing Matt glanced at his watch 13:30 reminding him about the meeting he had, he bit his upper lip unhappy that he actually needed to leave.

“Ugh meetings. I have one in 2 o’clock. I’m afraid I need to leave”-he spoke softly. Adeline licked the liquid that had left over her lips, she took a small glance of the watch on her wrist.

“Oh, 13:30 wow we passed nice 4 hours in talking”-she said adding a soft chuckle. Matt agreed.

“I really don’t want to go on that meeting. I’m annoyed whenever I need to look at those snobby faces. I mean of course I get their money they like my paintings but I don’t like their faces”-Matt said causing Adeline to scoff nearly spitting her tea. From their whole ‘getting to know you adventure’ she noted that Matt was a sweet and comical guy who didn’t really care what others thought about him and felt free about life. Not too depressed nor too relaxed he was a sweet balance between the crazy and the good. She had never met anyone like him before.

“Luckily I don’t need to stare at the computer today and tomorrow”

“Aw you’re a lucky duck”-Matt spoke smiling. Adeline smiled sweetly and nodded.

“I know”-she said bringing the porcelain towards her lips. Matt suddenly watched her. His blue-green eyes pasting on Adeline’s face. He observed her mouth, he observed her eyes, her nose that she personally hated and thought that it was too big, her jaw line which she exclaimed that it wasn’t lined well, the neck which she didn’t think that it was long enough. He wished he could kiss her. It was nearly their second day together and he wished she could be his. He wished he could cherish that feeling of happiness knowing that it was her, the face that waited for him back home, waited to soothe his pains and fear that he usually felt inside of his chest. Fear that he was loosing himself and he was slowly dying without being noticed. That’s why he felt the need to do all of those crazy things. Top forget about his fears that he couldn’t ignore. Loneliness that scared him more than anything.  

Adeline blushed feeling Matt’s eyes on her and she couldn’t help but looked at her hands whose long fingers were protectively placed over the mug which was slowly losing the hotness of the liquid inside.

Matt smiled to himself looking down at his hands also. Adeline was too innocent for her age, he wondered if she always behaved like that or she just played that out in front of him.

“I liked this date of ours—“-Matt spoke first causing Adeline to furrow her eye brows at him.

“Date? This was a date? Why didn’t you tell me to wear something proper for a date?”-she exclaimed. Matt laughed.

“You’re funny darling”-he said in a funny tone. Their laughs collided. That was when they noticed how great they sounded in sync and finally dared to look in each other’s eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so feel free to comment and tell me what you think. Please don't hate it's my first time writing anything in here. If you like it leave few kudos ahahaha xxx


End file.
